


A man of prestige

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, No Apex AU, Secret Identity, Smoking, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Tae Joon Park is on the run from a crime he didn't commit, but that won't stop him from indulging in a one night stand. And then that one night stand never quite seems to end.---------AU where the boys aren't in the game, and Prestige skin Mirage is just a little evil
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A man of prestige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnEss_Caity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/gifts).



Perhaps it had been a mistake, Tae Joon Park muses to himself (although he was still reminding himself that his given name was one he could no longer use). Perhaps it was a mistake to go to the bar that night, let his guard down in such a public place and just drink. It had been the first time in months he had relaxed (as much as he was able to these days) enough to even be surrounded by that many people - too many risks, too many possible suspects added to an already spiraling list of people that could be after him. But if anything, the pretty bartender that was flirting with him was a bonus, and the alcohol in his system was making him bolder by the minute. He’d long forgotten the name of the establishment in favour of the cute guy’s name,  _ Elliott _ , and his name was almost as beautiful as the man himself. The pretty guy tells Tae Joon- No, Hyeon Kim, that his shift is over in five minutes, and that’s all the invitation he needs. He slips out of the bar seat and heads outside, inhaling the cool night air along with the smoke of a rogue cigarette, waiting for Elliott to accompany him. The wind nips at his skin, still tender from the surgeries he’s not long received to obscure his identity - but as far as anyone else was concerned, they’re medical precautions. The pretty boy meets him outside, and Crypto wastes no time, flicking the cigarette off to the side to pull the man close to him, hands slipping down to cup the man’s ass and he feels Elliott moan into the kiss they share. It’s rough and filthy and Tae Joon loves it, rutting into the bartender’s hips to coax more of those delicious sounds from him.

“W-Wait, um.” Elliott gasps, tangling a hand into Tae Joon’s hair when he begins sucking a mark onto the man’s neck, and Tae Joon pulls away briefly. 

“Ya?” He asks, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. The skin on skin contact was honestly intoxicating, more so than the booze he’d drank, and he wants desperately to keep holding onto the man in his arms. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here.” Elliott mumbles, kissing Crypto fully on the lips before grabbing his hand. “How close is your place?”

If Tae Joon had been thinking clearer, he would have disagreed, asked to go to Elliott’s home instead, but the mixture of alcohol and lust running through his bloodstream had him more than a little distracted, and he’s pulling the man back to where he lives for the moment. Soon enough, Elliott is pinning the mysterious stranger to his front door, assaulting his neck with his teeth and tongue while he tries his best to unlock the door with shaking hands. It had been far too long since had another human so close, and even longer still since he had done anything sexual. Eventually, he gets the key in the lock, turning it and swinging open the door to pull Elliott inside, kicking it shut with his foot in an action that would probably have his neighbours complaining tomorrow, but the noise wasn’t about to stop there. Elliott’s hands were already pushing his coat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor and Tae Joon eagerly reciprocated, fingers fumbling at the buttons of the man’s dress shirt to pull it open as if it was a competition on who could remove each others clothes first. 

“Bed?” Tae Joon asks in the second between Elliott’s lips pulling away from his own for breath, and the nod he receives in response is all the convincing he needs. 

\----

Perhaps it had been a mistake, because the bartender had decided to stick around the next morning, and was now determined to know more about the guy he’d slept with. Tae Joon-  _ No, Hyeon _ , wakes up feeling groggy, not quite hung over but more tired than he was used to. He rolls over to check the time, and starts when he sees someone leaning in his doorway. He lets out a yell of rushed Korean, tangled in the sheets he tries to move until the man holds up his hands, and Crypto squints. At least he had remembered to take his contacts out before he fell asleep last night, but now he was left at the mercy of whatever intruder had decided to ambush him.

“Woah, sorry man!” The voice speaks, and Tae Joon falls back into the pillows with a groan. It was the guy from last night, still here. What was his name again? As he’s racking his brains for the answer, the man speaks again. “I can go, if you want… I just thought I’d make you some coffee or something…”  _ Elliott  _ \- that was his name - mumbles, and Hyeon nods, yawning. He should probably be kicking the guy out, but that could wait until after he had composed himself. The time on his phone reads 10:06 AM, and that alone catches Crypto off guard. He had slept through the entire night with a stranger in his bed? Could he be any more idiotic? He could have not woken up this morning with a knife in his throat or whatever other contrived method the people that were after him would employ to make sure he was disposed of properly. When Hyeon Kim removes himself from the warmth of his sheets, he heads to the bathroom and stares at his reflection in the mirror, admiring the sight of the hickies around his neck and the scratch marks over his biceps, along with the rather impressive looking bite mark on his hip. It was a good night to say the least. He finds his glasses on the countertop and slides them onto his face, nodding. He could do this, just tell the man that he had fun, but he needs to leave.

Hyeon Kim walks into his kitchen after slipping on a pair of boxers, and Elliott smiles at him. It’s radiant, and Hyeon is starting to remember why he decided to sleep with him in the first place. Elliott somehow looks more beautiful like this, his hair tussled and messy from sex and sleep, and his dark skin littered in marks and bites from Hyeon’s own mouth.

“Sorry, sweetheart, didn’t mean to scare you.” Elliott coos, taking a sip from the coffee mug his hands are wrapped around, and the sunlight from the widow behind him paints him in an almost heavenly glow. Hyeon swallows hard, and the words don’t quite seem to leave his mouth, instead, he reaches for the coffee Elliott had made him and drinks deeply, sighing in satisfaction. He could play the game for a little, Hyeon reasons to himself, and watches as Elliott sets the mug in the sink, stretching with a groan that makes him want to pull the man in and kiss him again. “Well, it’s your call. I can leave and pretend this never happened, or I can cook us breakfast. I’ve been told I make some mean after sex pancakes.” 

Tae Joon’s brain says ‘ _ Tell him to leave. _ ’ But before he can speak his stomach has answered for him, growling loudly and he has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Was his body able to control itself around this man, or was he doomed to his stomach and dick doing all the thinking? 

“Food would be good.” He mumbles, and Elliott nods, sending him another radiant grin that makes his heart twist uncomfortably in his chest. Nursing his coffee, he watches as Elliott pads around his apartment, and if he minded how bare it was, he didn’t say anything. It was foolish to own too many possessions, Tae Joon had learned the hard way when he had just started to home skip and had stayed in once place a few days too long. He had to leave a lot behind in his last apartment, and now he barely had the furniture that had come with the place this time around. Paranoid not prepared. While he’s lost in his thoughts, Elliott begins cooking, humming softly until he turns, 

“You know, I haven’t learned your name.” He hints, voice casual, but Tae Joon knows what he wants. 

“Hyeon.” He replies simply, taking another sip of the coffee until the mug is empty. 

“Just Hyeon?” Elliott teases, and he can’t help but snap back.

“Ya, unless it’s important.” He glares, and the saddened look Elliott gives him in return makes him feel  _ guilty _ . He doesn’t like the feeling. “Hyeon Kim.”

“Elliott Witt, pleasure to meet you, sugar. Though I normally do my introductions  _ before  _ I sleep with the person.” Elliott laughs, and the sound is musical, just like everything about the man, it’s perfect. He stands, moving towards the man with a small smile, and pushes him back against the counter, pinning him. Hyeon captures Elliott’s lips with his own, and the man eagerly reciprocates. 

Their breakfast is burned, but still edible, and after that, Tae Joon uses the excuse that he has to go to work, and Elliott leaves with a smile and another teasing kiss. Once the door shuts and he is alone, Tae Joon swears he’ll never see the man again. It was a one time hook up, but that was all he could allow himself, for Elliott’s safety and his own. The text he receives about an hour later though changes things. He didn’t remember giving Elliott his number, but he had more than a few drinks. ‘ _ Fuck. _ ’ He thinks, eyes shut in frustration.

\----

“Ssi-bal, Elliott!” Hyeon groans, bucking up into the man straddling him, feeling him lathe kisses across the expanse of his throat. Eyes squeezed shut, he cums, gasping out for breath and gripping at the man’s cock to jerk it messily, overcoming his sensitivity to bring the man to orgasm. He had made a mess, but funnily enough, Hyeon didn’t mind when it was his name on Elliott's lips, and he pulls the man down by his hair to kiss him hard, panting into his mouth. One shower later, and Elliott was acting clingier than usual, curling into his side with a whine. 

“Baby?” Elliott asks, drawing Hyeon’s attention from the cigarette in his hand, and he blows the smoke off to the side before humming in affirmative. “How come you never talk to me about yourself?” The man asks, and Hyeon has to stop himself from freezing too noticeably. Every attempt Elliott had made to inquire about his life had been met with a cool avoidance, and clearly it was beginning to become obvious that he was hiding something. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Jagi.” Hyeon leans in to kiss at Elliott’s lips again, but he’s stopped by the man’s hand on his chest. Damn. 

“I’ve told you about me… Is it… Do you not trust me?” Elliott asks, sounding hurt, and Hyeon stubs out the cigarette in the ashtray after taking one last long drag, and sighs. 

“Sweetheart…” He starts, unsure of how to continue. “It’s not important.” He’d been trying to avoid talking about himself the entire time, offering small snippets of half truths where he could but he just knew he couldn’t risk the entire truth with Elliott. It would put him in danger. The bartender simply huffs, rolling over off Hyeon’s chest to face the wall, and Crypto tuts. Elliott had been pretty incessant in getting to know him, coaxing little bits of information out between his lips with kisses and teasing touches, and Tae Joon wasn’t quite sure how things had gotten this far. They weren’t dating, or at least it wasn’t official, but small items belonging to Elliott had slowly begun making their way into his home. Tae Joon’s plan was originally to love him and leave him, but even he fell prey to the man’s charm, guilty and panicked with the threat of oncoming danger the blossoming romance brought with it. His lease was up in a week, and he wanted to quietly disappear, change his phone number and possibly his name again, and start fresh - it was going to hurt them both, but it was for the best.

Hyeon smooths a hand down Elliott’s arm, and when the man continues to ignore him, he begins pressing kisses to the nape of his neck. “Don’t be mad, Jagiya.” He coos, and he can feel Elliott’s soft shivers below him at the sensation. Hyeon smiles, wrapping an arm around Elliott’s waist, and pulls him in closer, grabbing the man’s hand and kissing softly at the tattoos across his fingers. 

It was always the same routine. They’d fuck, Hyeon would try to distance himself, he’d grow colder and quieter, and Elliott would draw him out again with kisses and kind words until their rhythm grew hungry, and it would continue over again. They’d graduated past condoms now, and Hyeon had never been so deeply sated in his life, but more than that, he was growing dependent on the man. When he was feeling depressed or paranoid, Elliott always seemed to know how to fix it, and he knew he couldn't keep relying on him forever. 

“I just don’t get it, Hyeon.” Elliott mumbles, eyes wet with tears. “It’s like I’m giving and… You’re just taking from me. I want to know you, I do.” Elliott sobs, and Hyeon is quick to cup his cheek, wiping at his tears with his thumb. “What’s my favourite colour?”   
“Yellow.” Hyeon answers, unsure of why it was important.

“And my favourite food?”

“Your mom’s porkchops, wh-”

“My dream dog?”

“Two, a golden retriever and a sausage dog.” He replies, and he watches as Elliott smiles, then his lips fall into a frown. 

“See.” He says, as if it’s obvious, but Hyeon is still lost. “You know so much about me. I barely know your name, and I had to fight you for it.” The small sniff Elliott releases doesn’t escape his attention. “If this isn’t what you want-”

“Elliott, no.” Hyeon cuts him off, equal parts scared and relieved that his heart hurt with Elliott’s words. 

“Well, what, Hyeon? You avoid talking about yourself as if you have some big secret, you pretend to be asleep when I wake up on a morning and you’re c-con-cons… You’re so cold all the time. ” The tears are rolling down Elliott’s cheeks now, and Hyeon doesn’t know what to do. “Just tell me what it is you want from me! I-I love you and-” He shuts up, snapping his jaw shut with eyes wide, and his lip trembles. 

“Jagiya…” Hyeon whispers, and his stomach churns so violently he thinks he’s going to be sick. “Elliott… I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Comes the bitter response, and Tae Joon bites his lip.

“Yes. And I’ll make it up to you.” Hyeon reaches for Elliott again, holding him against his chest as tightly as he can. He holds Elliott until his breathing levels out, and his mind is still working in overtime to process the whole argument they just had. Elliott snores lightly, and Tae Joon chokes back a sob, hand over his mouth as he realises the mess he’s gotten himself into.

It’s still dark outside when Elliott wakes up, but the thrumming at his skull keeps him from falling back asleep. ‘ _ That’s what you get for crying before bed. _ ’ He tells himself, as the words come back to him. He was still mad, but he felt guilty too. He had clearly pushed the man too far, and he looked so peaceful resting like this, like the first time he’d seen it. Elliott presses a soft kiss to his cheek before lifting his arm and worming out from beneath it. He was thirsty. Elliott shuffles through the apartment, turning on the light as he reaches for a glass, but suddenly, he’s slammed back into the wall with a hand around his throat, choking for breath. The intruder looks just as surprised as he does, for a second, but quickly regains his composure, lips curled in a snarl. 

“Where is Tae Joon Park?” He growls out, increasing the pressure on Elliott’s throat until he’s coughing, scrabbling desperately at the hand.

“Who?” He asks, and earns a punch to the face for his question.

“Don’t play coy with me, I know he lives here. Your little boyfriend is a wanted man, don’t die for a murderer.” 

Tae Joon wakes up with a start when the sound of something loud knocking against the wall rings out, and he scrambles out of bed. Elliott is gone, and he’s beginning to panic. The light in the other room is on, the door ajar and he sneaks over as quietly as he can, avoiding familiar creaking floorboards and peeking out through the gap. “Where is Tae Joon Park?” An unfamiliar voice demands, and the familiar cloying feeling of a panic attack grips him. What the fuck could he do? He was unarmed, and he couldn't possibly make a run for the knife drawer with the intruder so close. Tae Joon watches the scene play out helplessly, gripped with fear as the tears leak out from his eyes, blurring his vision. There’s a sudden cry of pain, but not from Elliott, and Tae Joon watches as the intruder recoils, holding his busted nose. He looks furious. Elliott coughs, rubbing at his throat, and does something Tae Joon would never expect. He lunges towards the man, grappling with him for a second before he grabs him by the hair, yanking him in close before slamming his face down into the corner of the countertop with a sickening crunch. The scream the intruder lets out is horrific, but that doesn’t stop Elliott from repeating the action, once, twice more, until the body is limp and his own hands are covered in blood. Elliott drops the man, breathing heavily, and looks up, spotting the trembling man in the doorway. Elliott grabs the dish cloth off the side and begins to wipe his hands down as best as possible, advancing towards Tae Joon and the man is shaking, and  _ fuck _ , he really shouldn't be so turned on having just watched his not-boyfriend just  _ murder a guy _ that was meant to murder  _ him _ , but here he was. Elliott drops the cloth at the door, and there's still blood on his hands, obscuring those finger tattoos Tae Joon loved so much, and when Elliott lights one of Tae Joon's cigarettes, the white paper stains pink. 

"Sweetheart." Elliott blows smoke from between his lips, flicking at the cigarette to ash it. "Tell me the truth." 

Tae Joon stutters, taken aback by the whole scenario, and Elliott reaches in, grabbing at his jaw. "I don't appreciate being lied to." 

"M-My name isn't Hyeon Kim." Tae Joon stutters, feeling Elliott's fingers press into his cheeks, and a part of him at the back of his mind wonders if Elliott would hurt him too. "But I'm not a murderer." 

"Tae Joon?"

"Yes?" It feels strange to hear Elliott say his real name.

"Tell me." Elliott's tone is calm, but demanding, and he runs this thumb across the hacker's bottom lip. Tae Joon shudders, resisting the urge to take the digit into his mouth; that certainly wouldn't help anything right now. 

"I found something I wasn't supposed to, and they… They found her, and they took her." He explains, tears springing from his eyes. "They took my sister. And they made everyone believe I killed her." He's fully crying now, and Elliott sighs, turning away.

"Come on. We only have a few minutes before the cops come." 

"W-What?" Tae Joon stutters between sobs. "Elliott you can't come with me!" He watches as the man dresses quickly, throwing clothes at Tae Joon's feet before pausing.

"Of course I can. And I'm going to. Someone's got to protect you, since clearly you can't do it yourself." He stubs the cigarette out against the wall and throws the butt off to the side, picking his duffel bag up off the floor to shove items inside. "Get dressed Tae Joon." His tone leaves no room for arguement, and the man quickly pulls on his clothes, barely having time to tie his shoes before Elliott is grabbing him by the hand and pulling him firmly into the main room. The man steps over to the body, making sure it's unmoving with his foot before reaching down and searching until he finds a gun. Elliott nods, clicks the safety on, and slides it into his bag. "Time to move, I'll make sure you don't die, kid." 

  
  


This is not how Tae Joon had expected to spend his night, sitting in a rental car with his boyfriend-slash-fuck-buddy who had literal blood on his hands, driving to god knows where. He was really on the run now. The torrent of emotions that swirled in his gut consisted of mostly guilt and anxiety, but there was a sprinkling of happiness there too which made him feel sick. He didn't have to spend this twisted reality alone anymore, but he would have never wished this life onto Elliott. The man driving was still sort of twitchy, and staring at the blood dried on Elliott's finger nails made Tae Joon nauseous. He had roped Elliott into this life, and ruined whatever chance the man had of ever settling down. That was his dream - a big house, dogs, kids, and Tae Joon had pried that away from him by being selfish. "We're here." Elliott states, and Tae Joon wasn't sure where ' _ here _ ' was.

Apparently ' _ here _ ' was a scummy looking motel, which Elliott had paid for in cash using Tae Joon's fake name, and when Elliott locks the door behind them, Tae Joon isn't sure what to do next. The man drops the duffel bag on the floor and steps forward, smiling. “Holy shit, that was intense." Elliott laughs, I’ve still got all this energy, I gotta burn it off.” 

“You could take a shower if-” Tae Joon motions to the bathroom door with a nod of his head, but Elliott is quick to cut him off, pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

“I want to fuck you.” Elliott says against Tae Joon's lips, and the groan he lets out is impure to say the least. Elliott's hands shake as he reaches out to pull clothes from the man as quickly as humanly possible, mouth leaving a burning trail at his neck. Tae Joon has to help him with the buckle on his belt, and the man’s shaking is becoming slightly concerning. 

“Elliott, are you sure-” He’s silenced with a kiss, and the cocky smile he receives once he pulls away goes straight to his dick. 

“Just let me take care of you, sweetheart.” Elliott coos, and Tae Joon eagerly leans into the kisses. They’re both high on adrenaline from the night’s outcome, unsure of what they were going to do next but choosing to ignore it for the moment. Elliott takes a step forward, lightly pushing Tae Joon back until his legs knock against the bed, and then Elliott is on top of him, sliding a hand into his jeans to massage his straining cock through his boxers. “Ssi-bal, Elliott!” Tae Joon whines. Elliott’s hand is so warm even through the fabric, and when his hand squeezes teasingly he can’t help but buck up into the motion. “Please touch me.”

“Oh, but I am touching you, baby.” The man chuckles deeply from his place settled in the crook of where Tae Joon’s neck met his shoulder, and he can feel the curl of the smirk against his skin. He bucks his hips again, biting his own lip. 

“Elliott!” He whines, feeling the man’s fingers trace the outline of his erection through the fabric, thumbing across the head where an already sizable wet spot was growing. 

“Maybe I should just make you cum like this, hmm?” He asks, voice low and deep, and he sucks the flesh on Tae Joon’s neck between his lips, biting down roughly in a way that made him jerk. Tae Joon wasn’t quite sure he’d ever seen Elliott act like this before, yes the man had been a bit of a tease when he topped once or twice, but never to this degree. He wasn’t at all ashamed to say he liked it. “Just jerk you off through your underwear until you ruin them, how about it?” The man laughs lowly, and Tae Joon’s eyes clench shut, leg kicking out at the pleasurable sensations rippling through his abdomen. 

“Mmmph… Please…” Tae Joon gasps. He was so close, and Elliott had hardly touched him yet. His chest is stuttering with laboured breaths, rolling his hips up into the firm gropes from the man’s hand, and then right before he peaks, the pressure is gone, and Elliott is chuckling at the whine that leaves his lips. “N-No, Elliott, please-” 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll get to cum… When I’m done with you.” The wording sends a spike of heat through him, and Tae Joon decides he likes this new side of Elliott very much. “Now, how about you suck my cock, hmm?” Elliott asks, and he’s eager to agree, practically scrabbling until his knees hit the dirty carpet on the floor between the man’s outstretched thighs. Elliott’s hands come down softly, removing the glasses from Tae Joon’s face and setting them aside, a stark contrast to the feeling of his fingers tugging on his hair a moment later. Tae Joon’s fingers deftly work at Elliott’s jeans, and soon enough, he’s taking his cock into his mouth, humming at the taste. “Good boy.” Elliott moans, soothing his thumbs across Tae Joon’s temples, and soon enough, Elliott is pushing in further, grip deliberate but not painful on his face as he fucks into his mouth. “Taking my cock so good, fuck!” He growls, pressing into Tae Joon’s throat, and the man below him gags. Elliott pulls out, if only for a moment, and strokes his thumb across Tae Joon’s swollen bottom lip, pushing in and dragging across his tongue until saliva spills down his chin. “Just relax, sugar. I know you can take me.” Tae Joon swoons into the touch, whining. “You want me in your throat, don’t you, baby?” Elliott asks, and the man below him lets out a quiet ‘ _ mhm _ ’ around the digit in his mouth. “Okay, let’s try again.” Elliott feeds Tae Joon his cock inch by inch until the head is pressing into the back of his throat, and the man gags again, whining. “Breathe, sweetheart. Relax.” Elliott soothes, and Tae Joon takes several deep breaths through his nose, trying to relax as best as he can. Once he’s sure he can take more, he pushes in a little closer, feeling the stretch as Elliott’s cock slides into his throat. “Mmphh, shit!” Elliott growls, and the sound is so fucking hot that Tae Joon can’t help but roll his hips against Elliott’s boot. “Such a good boy for me. How’s that feel, hm? Does my cock feel good in your throat?” Elliott asks, tugging on the dark hair between his fingers and bringing him even closer so he can feel every time Tae Joon swallows around the obstruction. “Fuck, take it all, sweetheart.” Elliott coaxes him down until he can feel the soft hot breaths against his skin where the man’s nose is pressed into the neatly trimmed hair at the base, and then he’s pulling out of the tight, wet heat to slam back in. Tae Joon moans as Elliott pulls his hair, he was so hard it hurt and rutting against Elliott’s leg eased the pressure enough for the moment. Tears leaked down his cheeks as the man used his throat, and Elliott smiles down at him, cooing. “So pretty, baby boy. You’re doing so well for me.” He pulls at Tae Joon’s hair again, making him look at him. “And don’t think I didn’t notice what you were doing.” He smirks, pushing his foot up against Tae Joon’s trapped cock, making him moan loudly around the length in his throat. “By all means, sweetheart, carry on. But you’d better not cum.”

Tae Joon doesn’t want to test what would happen if he disobeys, and ceases the movements, pressing his tongue firmly up against the underside of Elliott’s dick with a keening whine. He begs with his eyes, and the man above him rewards him with another rough thrust, voice breaking when he moans. And then he’s pulling out, using the grip on Tae Joon’s hair to pull him up to meet him in a kiss and dragging him to straddle his lap. Elliott’s hand reaches into the black jeans Tae Joon wore, yanking down the underwear as best he can and spitting down onto the man’s cock, wrapping a hand around them both and jerking them together sloppily. “Wanna fuck you.” Elliott moans in his ear, and Tae Joon is quickly beginning to overheat.

“Please.” He begs for what feels like the hundredth time that night, and finally, Elliott seems to relent. Elliott picks him up, setting him back down on the mattress before standing, walking back to his bag he had left by the door, and begins to fumble around in one of the side pockets. When he returns, he’s holding lube. 

“Undress for me, baby.” Elliott asks him, and Tae Joon doesn’t need telling twice. He kicks off his shoes hurriedly, arms reaching to tug his shirt over his head at the same time and throwing it off wherever to make a start on his pants. They cling awkwardly to his legs, and he’s beginning to feel frustrated as he yanks at the material. It gives, and he lets them drop over the side of the bed. He figures afterwards that perhaps Elliott had been expecting a show, but he was far too worked up to care - he wanted Elliott’s cock, and he wanted it  _ now _ . The man stood watching him seems much more leisurely as he undresses, smirking until he’s bare, and then he advances slowly to the bed, like a predator admiring its prey. 

Crawling on top of him, caging him to the bed, Elliott cups at Tae Joon's jaw, bringing him in for a kiss. Their movements are practiced, knowing off by heart what the other likes, but there's a sense of urgency, and Elliott sucks on the man's tongue, reaching a slick hand downwards to circle his hole. It wasn't often Elliott felt the urge to top, much preferring to be the one pampered and pushed into the pillows, but Tae Joon couldn't find himself complaining, not when he was this turned on. Thick fingers push into him one by one, and Tae Joon is a quivering mess, crossing his thighs together when the pleasure got to be too much for him to handle only for Elliott to pull them apart, pushing himself between them more insistantly to keep them spread. "You look so pretty writhing on my fingers." He murmurs into Tae Joon's ear, nipping and kissing at the already bruised skin on his neck as if the act of marking him had suddenly become even more desirable. 

"Elliott, please!" Tae Joon whines, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"What, baby? Tell me." He breathes, a smirk curling those deliciously plump lips. Tae Joon pouts, rolling his hips down onto the man's hand. He could barely form sentences right now, and not only just in english. 

"I-I need…" He gasps, eyes rolling back into his head. "Budi, jagiya!" 

"No, no. In english, Tae Joon, play fair." Elliott says, and he thinks he might combust on the spot.

"I need you!" 

"What's that? Do you want me to  _ fuck _ you, sweetheart?" Elliott asks, and Tae Joon's face flushes as he nods. "Okay, baby, hold on." The man reaches for the lube again, slicking himself up liberally, slow and deliberate strokes that leave Tae Joon impatient. 

"Elliott!" He whines, and the man smiles at him innocently. 

"Hmm?"

"Hurry up!" 

"If you insist." Elliott shrugs, and sits back, grabbing hold of one of Tae Joon's ankles to pull the leg over his shoulder. He rubs the blunt head of his cock across the man's entrance a few times, catching against the rim of his hole and drawing several needy whines from his lips until eventually, what seems like an eternity later, he's pushing in, stretching him open so perfectly Tae Joon is crying out a moan that could wake the neighbours. When Elliott finally bottoms out, Tae Joon is shivering with the pleasure and he blindly gropes for Elliott's hand. Eventually, he finds it, and brings it up to rest against his throat. The man shoots him a look he couldn't be bothered to disconcern, brow raised, but then he's squeezing lightly and Tae Joon's breathing hitches. 

"Please." He begs, and that's all it takes. Elliott snaps his hips into the tight heat, groaning deeply from his chest, he quickly builds up a rhythm, and the sound of skin hitting skin can be heard throughout the room, intermingled with their moans and laboured breaths.

"Fuck, Tae, you feel so fucking good around me sweetheart." Elliott growls, leaning in close and practically bending the man in half, one hand squeezing at his neck and the other a vice grip on the man's hip, using the hold as leverage to bring him down faster and harder. "Do you w-wa-ant me to f-fucking fill you up, huh?" Elliott asks, grip momentarily tightening on Tae Joon's throat to stop his head lolling long enough for the man to look at him in the eyes, and Elliott is pressing in closer. "You want my load deep in you? W-Want me to cum in-inside you? Answer me." 

"Yes." Tae Joon gasps, and Elliott lets out a growl in response, squeezing at his neck. 

"Tell me. S-Say you want me to cum inside, you want t-to f-feel me spill." Elliott's teeth are gritted, and they're both teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

"Elliott, please. Cum inside me, fill me up, own me, show me I'm yours, I wa- Ssi-bal!" Tae Joon moans loudly, throwing back his head when the hand that was around his throat slips down to wrap around his own neglected cock. It's leaked enough precum that the movement is smooth, and Elliott begins to jerk him alongside his thrusts. Tae Joon cums quickly, eyes clenched shut as he throws back his head, a cry of Elliott's name leaving his lips. "Ssi-bal, jagiya, nan neol salanghae!" His clenching around Elliott's dick means that the man isn't far behind, shoving his face into Tae Joon's neck stuttering his hips into him a few more times before stilling, teeth buried into the flesh of his shoulder. 

Elliott collapses onto Tae Joon with a groan, panting as if he'd ran a marathon, and he simply lays there as his mind tries to catch up to his body. Tae Joon strokes through the curls atop his head, humming softly. Internally, however, he was panicking. Had he seriously just confessed his love to a guy who had just murdered someone in cold blood? A guy he'd known for little under a month? If he was lucky, Elliott would be none the wiser, and Tae Joon could forget it ever happened. Fuck, he still couldn't believe that this was happening- that Elliott had been dragged into his mess all because he was so selfish he couldn't cut contact. 

"Woah, Tae?" Elliott asks, eyes wide as he props himself up to meet his eyes. "A-Am I hurting you? Are you okay?!" He sounds concerned, and Elliott pulls out, wiping at Tae Joon's cheeks as the tears leaked down them. "Baby, talk to me." Tae Joon is shaking now, chest constricting with panicked breaths. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I-I-I…" He stutters, and Elliott wraps his arms securely around him, pulling the man onto his lap and beginning to rock him gently, shushing him with strokes of his hair as he sobs in fractured korean. 

"I've got you, sweetheart. I'm here, it's okay." 

"It's not okay!" Tae Joon exclaims, anger crossing over his face. How could Elliott be so calm about all of this? "I ruined your life! Now you're stuck out here with me and- and it's a-all my fault!" His voice is raising, and he doesn't mean to yell, but he honestly feels like the human equivalent of some kind of monster. The kind that was selfish and would stop at nothing to ruin everything. 

"You did nothing, Tae Joon. You didn't send that man to hurt us, you didn't tell me to kill him." Elliott tries to soothe him, but he feels inconsolable.

"Not  _ us _ , me. He was after me, and if I had let you go you'd be safe right now. Y-You wouldn't be out here, in some rundown shitty motel, with a dangerous man you know nothing about-" He's choking up again, but he needs to get the words out. "I'm sorry, Elliott. For everything, I would never have let you get close to me if I knew-"

"Baby." Elliott interrupts, and Tae Joon quiets. Elliott looks angry, and saddened.

"You're the only thing I care about. There was nothing left for me back there." He says in a matter-of-fact tone, and Tae Joon's eyebrows knit together.

"But-"

"But nothing. What, an empty apartment? A dead end bartending job? " Elliott chuckles, but it's bitter. "Nah, you're what's important to me. And I'll fucking kill anyone that ever tries to harm you." His arms instinctively tighten around Tae Joon's body nestled in his lap, and then he softens up. "But that's not what's important right now. Let me clean you up, sugar." His voice goes from deep and threatening to light and caring in a way that makes Tae Joon's head spin, and he can't bring himself to argue. Elliott sets him down on the bed and stands, heading into the ajoined bathroom. He returns with a cloth soaked in warm water, and begins to run it along Tae Joon's stomach and softened cock, cooing when he winces. "Sorry, sweetheart I know it's rough." He moves down, cleaning the cum away from his hole, and when he's satisfied, throws the towel to the floor of the bathroom where he'd left the door ajar, bundling the man back into his arms and slipping the covers over them. Elliott presses kisses to Tae Joon's cheeks, and then his nose, and when the man pouts, he kisses his lips too, smiling. The kiss is soft and tender, lazy with tongue but it feels so much more meaningful after everything Elliott has told him. They part for air and simply lie in silence for a while, Tae Joon cuddles securely to Elliott's chest until the man speaks up again. "Do I get to know your favourite colour now?" He asks, coy and unsure, and Tae Joon can't help but laugh sleepily.

"Green"

\----

"Why are you up?" Elliott asks, tone firm as he crosses his arms over the red and black jacket he loved to wear so much nowadays. Tae Joon simply sighs, closing the laptop screen. There was no winning when Elliott was like this, and he hadn't expected him to be back so soon. 

"Working." He states simply, as if it were obvious, and Elliott sets down whatever was in the bag he was carrying, stepping over to their bed to pry the laptop from his hands and set it off to the side. 

"Well stop. You shouldn't be looking at screens." He reminds him for what could have been the fiftieth time this week. 

"Ya, al-a." His eye was beginning to hurt anyways, and that seemed to trigger a migraine more often than not. Healing was slow, and he was bored of waiting around.

"Don't go all Korean on me, Crippy." Elliott scolds, flicking his cheek. 

"Hard not to do, being Korean." He quips back, looking unimpressed, and the man standing next to him rolls his eyes. At least his worked properly, bastard.

"Time to change your gauze?" Elliott asks, leaning in to peel at the tape on his skin, and Tae Joon hisses in pain, swatting at Elliott's hands. 

"Nwadwo! Hal su-iss-eo!"

"Now you're just being mean." Elliott sits heavily on the mans legs, watching as he peeled away the medical tape and revealed his eye underneath. It was still swollen shut, but there was less blood today. Hopefully, if the time frame the gal that did the surgery gave them was accurate, Tae Joon would be able to see and use the implant within the next week or so. It looked strange, seeing the metal around his eye embedded in the skin like that, but they both knew it was a precaution that he needed to take. Tae Joon kicks at the man currently crushing his shins, and when he moves, he stands, heading to the bathroom of the hotel room they were stationed in. At least this one had running water that wasn't freezing cold, unlike the last one. The hacker softly begins to clean the wound with a towel dipped in warm water, and then re-bandaged the area. 

"What did you find?" He asks, applying the medical tape to his skin so that it wouldn't crease, and Elliott is grinning if the tone in his voice is anything to go off.

"Oh, nothing much, just our next big score, sugar.  _ And _ I got take out." 

"But did you find any information on-" Tae Joon is stopped when Elliott appears behind him in the mirror, wrapping his arms around his waist and setting his head on his shoulder. 

"I think so. We'll find her, sweetheart, I know we will. We'll clear your name." Tae Joon turns, stroking a hand across Elliott's beard.

"I love you, Elliott. I'd do anything to keep you by my side." He says, and he means it. He had felt guilty at first, but Elliott was a beacon of hope when he was going through his phases of paranoia and anxiety. He would have gone mad a long time ago without him there by his side.

"Anything?" Elliott asks, and Tae Joon nods sincerely. The smirk that graces the man's lips is cocky, and his hands come down to squeeze at Tae Joon's ass. "Ah, shucks. You're too sweet, pumpkin." 

"And you're annoying, stop talking." He huffs in response, winding a hand through the chain around Elliott's neck to pull him down for a kiss. It does the job well enough, and when they part for air, Elliott can't remember what he was saying. 

"Food's gonna get cold, I bought your favourite." He presses another chaste kiss to Tae Joon's lips, grabbing his hand and leading him through to the main room and sitting down on the bed, digging through the bag to hand his boyfriend the food. Elliott cuddles in close to the man as he eats, occasionally stealing bites of his food while he details the way things went down when he was out. 

"And the decoys work okay?" Tae Joon asks, taking a careful glance at the apparatus strapped to Elliott's arms; it seemed to be in good condition still, and it was good to know one thing came out of the fight unscathed. Elliott was sporting a mean looking bruise on his cheek, though. 

"They're fine, sweetheart, stop fussing, you'll break something." Elliott grins cheekily, and Tae Joon pokes him with one of the chopsticks. It had taken a long time to figure out the schematics Elliott had stored away, they were hand-me-downs from his mother before she had passed away, but together, they had managed to decipher them, building the tech into one of the most impressive things Tae Joon had ever seen. He had trouble deciphering which one was the real Elliott sometimes, much the amusement of his boyfriend, who had caught Tae Joon getting a bit too intimate with a decoy on more than one occasion, but that just meant they were more authentic and confusing should the man ever need to make a hasty escape. Or something…

"We're moving again tomorrow, right?" Elliott asks, yawning and nuzzling into Tae Joon's shoulder sleepily, and the man nods. 

"We should look at the info you found tonight and figure out where to move to next, before we sleep." Tae Joon states through a mouth full of food, chewing appreciatively, and Elliott groans.

"Tired." 

"Sleep can wait, we don't want to mess this up." Tae Joon scolds, and Elliott tuts.

"You're too paranoid,  _ Crypto _ . If someone comes after us again I can handle it." Elliott flicks Tae Joon's nose, grinning at the code name they had come up with for him. It was a safety thing, really, so that while they were out looking for information, the enemy didn't catch wind of their real names. 

_ "Looks like you just got fooled by an o-opt- an optic-c…" Elliott stutters through the tic, grinning down at the body of the man he had just killed, decoys dematerializing around him. _

_ "A mirage?" Tae Joon had offered, unimpressed, and Elliott had turned to him, eyes alight with excitement. _

_ "Baby, it's perfect!" Elliott exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.  _

_ "What is?" Tae Joon asks, kneeling down to obtain the information the guy had carried with a grimace. He'd gotten blood on his pants. _

_ "Mirage! It's mysterious, and perfect, just like me!"  _

_ "Whatever you say, Jagiya. Let's move." _

Tae Joon inserts the USB into his laptop, settling the device on Elliott's thighs as he opens up the files to take a look at what the man had retrieved. Elliott had discarded the coat and his clunky boots, instead opting to be left in the red and black pants and a plain black compression tank that highlighted his musculature perfectly. Everything is quiet, except for the occasional clicking of keys as Tae Joon sets to work deciphering the files, and Elliott dozes against the man's chest, snoring softly. It was difficult looking at the screen when one of his eyes was obscured, but he made do as best as he could. 

"Elliott!" Tae Joon nudges him awake, and the man starts up, confused.

"Wha'?" He asks, eyes squinted and hair messy from where he was resting.

"Look at this." He motions to the screen where several files were sat, and the man's tired dark eyes scan them slowly. 

"Holy shit." 

"Start packing, we've got to move." Tae Joon shuts the lid of the laptop, and is about to move when Elliott's arms wrap around his waist, head coming back down to rest on his chest. 

"Can't we just stay here a little longer? I'm tired." The man begs, and Tae Joon is tempted to agree, but this was too big for him to possibly miss out on investigating.

"Sleep in the car, I'll drive." He responds, standing, and Elliott grips his hand. 

"No, you can't drive. It's too dangerous, you can barely see. Stay here a little more, I promise we'll leave before sun up." 

Tae Joon hesitates, and it shows on his face, because Elliott pulls him down on his lap, pressing kisses into his neck where bruises were already littered. 

"Alright." 

\----

The drone interface is easy to come to grips with, but the feeling of paranoia that comes with being so unaware of what was actually happening around him never ceased to keep him on edge. He was in a small storage closet, hoping not to be discovered as he piloted the drone around the building they had infiltrated for information, and an EMP had just taken down several of the guys working there that had been decidedly too hostile for Tae Joon's liking. The drone follows closely behind Elliott as he takes down a guard patrolling the hall, and Tae Joon is certain he hears footsteps.

"Get out of there, Mirage!" He urges into the coms, but before he can add any clarity to the thought, the sharp pain of something blunt collides with his temple, and he's sent sprawling against the floor, groaning. 

The UI screen retracts, and there's a guy stood over him, and he looks non-too-friendly. Crypto is grabbed by the collar of his coat, and the enemy slides the gun back into the holster in favour of punching him across the jaw, snarling.

"Game over, kid. We've been hunting you down for too long. If we knew you'd come to us, would've saved us a lot of trouble." The laugh the man let's out is cruel and sharp, and he's grabbed roughly by the throat. "Now, tell me where your partner is and maybe I won't kill him too slowly." Behind the man, though, the all too familiar face of Elliott appears, and he reaches up to tap the guy on the shoulder. The man is quick to react, however, yanking the gun from its place on his belt, and shooting a round into Elliott's stomach. 

Tae Joon wants to scream. And even though the enemy turns back to him, his eyes are still locked on the slowly crumbling form of his boyfriend. Until a shot rings out. Tae Joon flinches, expecting to feel a searing pain of some kind, but instead, blood splatters across his face, and when he opens his eyes, the guy was lying face down on the floor with his brains decorating the wall. Elliott stands there, the real Elliott, and Tae Joon has never felt so relieved and angry at the same time. Mirage offers his hand down to the man, and helps him stand.

"Baegchi! You scared me!" Crypto yells, leaning in to deliver a hard punch to the man's arm. Elliott simply laughs, shooting the hacker a wink.

"Sounds like you" he pokes a finger into Crypto's chest "got bamboozled." He's very amused, much to Tae Joon's annoyance. 

"I should kill you right here." Tae Joon tuts, rolling his eyes and clenching his jaw. He was scared that he'd lost Elliott too, for a moment, and that wasn't something he ever wanted to feel again. Elliott simply laughs, throwing an arm around Tae Joon's shoulder, he shrugs.

"You owe me, sweet cheeks, I saved your life, remember?" Elliott teases, tone cocky as if he knows exactly what to do to rile Crypto up, "I think that at least deserves a kiss, hmm?" 

Tae Joon sighs, raising a brow, but the smile Elliott is flashing him is infectious, and soon enough he can feel his own lips curling upwards. He grabs at the chain around the man's neck and pulls him down to meet his lips, hands fisting into the black and red coat for leverage. He pours all of his emotions into the kiss, all the worry and anxiety, and his love for the man he's holding onto a little tighter than usual.

"My beautiful boy." Crypto coos, brushing a stray curl of hair out of Elliott's face, tucking it away behind the band of the goggles he wore on his forehead.

"And handsome?" Elliott asks, and Tae Joon laughs softly.

"And handsome." He affirms.

"And sexy?" Elliott continues, slipping a hand down to cup Crypto through his tight jeans, squeezing at his dick teasingly. The man moans softly, hands twitching as he debates pulling Elliott in closer and having his way with him right here, but then he catches sight of the body again, and is brought back to his senses.

"Don't push your luck, Elliott. We still have to get out of here." Tae Joon scolds, and Elliott pouts.

"Make it up to me when we get back?" He asks, tone entirely too innocent for someone who had just been groping him, and Tae Joon hums, pulling him down to press a chaste kiss to the man's forehead.

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to like and comment if you enjoyed, it let's me know I'm doing good!


End file.
